in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Ring's Curse
Plot Richard decides to show some of his ice tricks he learnt from the Winter Ring to his other friends, until Kyoji warns him that the ring is a curse created by Blizzard, the Ancient Ninja of God-Ice. Richard and his friends must work together with Kyoji to confront Blizzard and find a way to lift the curse of the Winter Ring. Cast * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Blizzard * Earthquake * Tornado * Wildfire * Thunderstorm Story In his house, Richard and his friends are bored. *'Corolla:' Hey, Rick. What can we do? *'Richard:' Let me think... *gets an idea* I know! I'll show you ice tricks! *'Kernely:' Whoa! What are they? *'Richard:' Let's go downstairs! *'Kernely:' Okay, but first, didn't you already show them before? *'Richard:' Yeah, but I've decided to do it again. *'Kernely:' Oh, okay. Everyone heads downstairs. Richard then sets up a target. *'Richard:' Watch. Richard creates a snowflake blade. *'Richard:' See this? This is a snowflake blade. It works like Blade's cutting blades, but has a chance to freeze a target. Richard throws the blade at the target. The target freezes. *'Corolla:' That's cool! *'Torchy:' Amazing! *'Blovy:' That's pretty rad, man! *'Pealy:' Awesome! *'Richard:' Thanks! Want to see more? *'Torchy:' Yep. *'Kernely:' Yes! *'Jay:' Definitely. *'Corolla:' Yes! I'm excited for more! *'Richard:' Okay! Richard sets up targets resembling Re-Peat Boss, Bright Spark, Dr. Zack, and Jacqueline, then grabs his Ice Sword. He swings his sword at the targets, creating ice beams that damage them. *'Jay:' That is nice. *'Kernely:' Oh my gosh, so cool!! *'Corolla:' 10/10! *'Blovy:' YEAH! Go Richard! *'Pealy:' I'm impressed. *'Richard:' Wow, thanks. I'll show you more! Richard continues to show ice tricks to his friends. After a while, they get bored. *'Jay:' Hey, Rick, can we go do something else? *'Blovy:' What he said. *'Richard:' But...hey, wait! I can show my tricks to my other friends like Green Shadow, Starcade, etc. *'Kernely:' Good idea. *'Pealy:' Agreed. *'Torchy:' *nods* *'Corolla:' To be honest, that sounds like a good idea. *'Blovy:' Agree with everyone else. *'Richard:' 'Kay then. The gang heads upstairs. *'Kernely:' But if we're gonna see your other friends, then where are they? Meanwhile, in the L.E.A.F. Headquarters, Green Shadow, Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss and Starcade are playing SSB4. Starcade wins another match. * Starcade: '''And bam! Woo hoo! I win again! * '''Bonk Choy: '''No way! Are you a god at games or something? * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''TRICKY, but I love it! * '''Starcade: ''*giggles* Well...I don't know. Why do you think that? * '''Green Shadow: '''I guess after all this time, we still can't beat you. * '''Starcade: '''What can I say? I'm the Champion of Eitbit. Come on, let's play another round! ''*winks* * 'Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss: '''Yeah! ''While the four friends play another match of SSB4, Kyoji is reading up books on elemental ninja legends. * 'Kyoji: '''And with one powerful ice sword, he slain the Armadragon. From its remains, he scavenged a powerful artifact known as the Flame Crystal. Interesting... ''Kyoji hears someone knocking the door. While Green Shadow, Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss and Starcade continue playing their game, Kyoji goes to answer the door. Outside the door is Richard and his friends. * '''Kyoji: '''Richard Melon, good to see you. And your friends too. Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!